Slight Difference
by M.Castellan
Summary: Rosalynn Carnahan is Evie's older sister and Jonathan's twin. She's visiting Evie at work after a long time away when suddenly she and her siblings are swept up in an adventure that leads straight to the City of the Dead. With the help of one Rick O'Connell, what could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalynn Carnahan - Goes by Rose to family  
Older sister to Evelyn Carnahan  
Twin to Jonathan Carnahan  
Archaeologist  
Reincarnation of Na'eemah, Egyptian princess sister to Nefertiri, daughter to Seti  
Fiercely loyal/protective  
Height: 5'6 Hair Color: Dark brown(waist length, slightly wavy) Eye Color: Blue  
OC/Richard O'Connell**

* * *

Slight Difference

Chapter 1

I stopped dead as I looked around the disaster of a library that was my little sisters workplace. My eyes widened in shock as I took in all of the books and papers that had been carelessly tossed about the room. Everything was upturned with books hanging precariously from their shelves or haphazardly strewn across the floor, and several papers were still lightly floating down from where their shelves had fallen not moments before.

And in the middle of it all stood Evelyn, my sweet, innocent little Evie, looking as if she had no idea how everything had come crashing down around her in such a short amount of time.

"I honestly have no idea why people always assume Jonathan and I make all of the messes," I called as I started to slowly pick my way through shelves and books, "because honestly, you are worse than we are at times."

I came to halt by her side as she looked up at me with huge eyes. "I mean look at this, how did you even manage to knock down every shelf in this place?" I questioned as I kicked one of the fallen bookshelves.

"ROSE!" I staggered back a few steps, slightly unbalanced as I quite suddenly found myself with an arm full of an excited Evie.

"I didn't know you would be getting back today! How long have you been back? Have you seen Jonathan yet? How was the site? Did you find anything interesting? How long are you staying? Do you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I chuckled as I tried to gently detach her arms from around my neck, "slow down a little. Breathe a little." I grimaced, "Maybe even loosen your grip a little."

I laughed a bit harder as I saw the pout forming on her face, "I'll tell you all about it when we get home," I assured her. "I'll make sure to answer all of you questions and then some."

I patted her back as she slowly loosened her grip on my neck, relaxing now that she knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just got so excited when I saw you, It feels like it's been ages." I hugged her a little tighter, "It's alright Evie, I missed you too."

We both jumped a good foot in the air when a startled gasp rang out across what had been the library, "What... how... look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!"

Dr. Bey had finally come into the library(I was slightly surprised he hadn't come in earlier seeing as that crash was rather loud) and he was furious, not that I could really blame him, the library was a mess.

"I'm am so very sorry. It was an accident. I swear I didn't mean too." Evie tried to explain as she rushed over her words, "I was just trying to put T-"

She was cut off suddenly as Dr. Bey grew impatient with her, "My dear girl when Rameses destroyed Syria that was an accident. You... are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?"

"Now Dr. Bey, do try to be forgiving. Evie truly did not mean to make such a mess," I turned my head back slightly to wink at Evie, "I'm sure you know that Evie is the best one for the job. She can read and write Ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic, and she is quite possibly one of the only people within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library."

Dr. Bey looked stumped, (I don't think he realized I was actually there until right then) before he blustered turning back to Evie, "Be that as it may, the only reason I put up with you is because your father and mother were out finest patrons! Allah rest their souls."

He took a large step back before he proclaimed in a harried tone, "Now, I don't care how you do it, but straighten up this meshiver!" He turned around and started to storm off back to his office before he stopped and turned his head back sharply, "You as well Miss. Rosalynn, as I'm sure you were somehow involved in the making of this mess as well. Hmph!" And with that he stormed away again.

"Now why would Dr. Bey think that I, your loving, caring, innocent, sister would help you in destroying his library?" I asked, I fluttered my eyelashes, holding my arms behind my back as I looked around innocently.

"Oh I'm sure it has nothing to do with you setting fire to his trousers-" Evie said deadpan, rolling her eyes at me.

"Now see here-"

"-and his couch-"

"-do you honestly think-"

"-and his hat-"

"-that I could ever-"

"-all on the same day."

"-do something as heinous as setting fire to a mans trousers?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

I clutched a hand over my heart, "Oh Evie, you wound-"

My dramatics were cut short by a bang from farther back in the museum. I looked at Evie, "What was that?" I asked already moving towards the noise.

"I'm not sure," She said as she quietly followed me as I made my way farther into the exhibit we had entered..

"Hello?" Evie whispered as she held a torch up in front of her, "Abdul? Mohammed...? Bob?"

We both heard the noise again from the other side of the room, we started treading closer to where the sound had originated from, until we stopped by an open sarcophagus. We looked at each other, and then at the sarcophagus, and then back at each other a bit nervously, neither of us were really sure if we wanted to look in. We slowly stepped forward at the same time, and peered inside.

A rotted mummy popped up in our faces with a high pitched wail, Evie screamed and one was ready at my lips as well when suddenly Jonathan shot up half drunk and laughing uproariously.

"You...! YOU...!" The words seemed unable to pass her lips as Evie tried to get past the slight heart attack Jonathan had just given her.

I reached over and smacked the back of his head, "Honestly Jon."

Evie had found her words at this point, "Have you no respect for the dead?" she asked aghast.

"Of course I do!" I raised my eyebrows at this, "But sometimes, I'd rather like to join them." He said sliding his arm around the mummy's shoulders, moving its arm to rest on the edge of the sarcophagus.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours, now get out." she said testily, slapping him on the arm before helping him in his attempts to dislodge himself from the mummy and then the sarcophagus.

"My dear, sweet, baby sister. I'll have you know," He hiccuped quite violently here, "that at this precise moment my career is on a high note." He said as he wobbled a bit trying to find his balance. I snorted.

"High note? Ha! Oh Jonathan please, I'm not in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library (insert my internal snort here) and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again... they say that I don't have enough experience in the field." Evie stated morosely, looking down at her shoes as she helped Jon sit down at the base of one of the statues.

"Oh dear, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her quietly. I moved closer putting my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Jon took this moment to finally notice my presence, "Okay three things," He said squinting his eyes at me, "First, when did you get here?" He asked suspiciously, "Second, You'll always have us old mum, don't forget that," he touched his forehead to Evie's and held it there for a few moments before sitting up rather quickly, losing his balance in the process, and asking quite seriously, "Last question, do you think my pal here," he patted the mummy's arm on the side of the sarcophagus for emphasis, "would mind terribly if I were take a nap in there with him?"

I laughed "Jon I've been here the whole time it's not my fault you didn't notice," I looked at him mock seriously, " And yes, I do think the mummy would mind terribly if you shared his resting place," I said patting him on the back, "But aside from that, good job being the supportive older brother."

Jon's chest puffed out, "Well what did you expect, I really am the best older brother one could wish for."

Evie and I both laughed at his antics as he started to get up and head towards the sarcophagus. "I really wasn't joking brother dear, I don't believe that mummy friend of yours would appreciate his space being taken up you." I said apprehensively.

"Don't worry old mum, I have just to the thing to cheer our Evie up."

"Oh no Jonathan, not another worthless trinket." She rolled her eyes, "f I have to bring one more piece of junk to the curator to try and sell for you..." Evie trailed off as Jonathan pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Where did you get this?" Evie asked almost mindlessly as she focused on the box in her hands.

"On a dig down in.. Thebes," He said, hesitating a little, I narrowed my eyes at him but he kept his eyes focused on the box.

"My whole my life I've never found anything, please Evie tell me I've found something."

Evie twisted the box in her hands, opening it with a soft click, revealing a piece of papyrus folded within it.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

Evie looked up at Jonathan after a few moments of staring.

"I think you found something."

* * *

 **Wow. That took a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp. Here's my attempt at a second chapter.**

* * *

Slight Difference

Chapter 2

Jonathan had not found his puzzle box on a dig in Thebes.

This had become glaringly apparent as we had made our way closer to the Cairo Prison gates. "Come, come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." The warden said enthusiastically as we made our way past the gates. I crinkled my nose slightly as my eyes started to water a bit, "When do you suppose was the last time he took a bath?" I whispered to Jonathan as I slipped my arm through his.

"Well dear sister, If I had to guess," He said with a contemplative look on his face, "I'm sure the answer would be at no point in these last two months." He said with a determined nod, "Yes that sounds about right."

I giggled into his shoulder as Evie looked over disapprovingly, "Honestly you two." She said lowly, she looked up at Jonathan, "You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes."

"Well I was mistaken." He avoided her gaze pointedly.

Evie hissed at him, "You lied to me."

"I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?" He was still avoiding looking directly at her.

"I am your sister." She said to him aghast.

I peered around Jonathan to get a better look at my little sister, "Are you really all that surprised that he stole it from a drunk at the local casbah instead of down in Thebes?"

"Well no, not real-"

"Picked his pocket actually." He said looking around nervously, "So I don't think it's a very good-"

"Stop being so ridiculous," Evie scolded him before she called out to the warden who had finally stopped before one of the cells, "Now what exactly is this man in prison for?" We came to a stop in front of him.

"This I do not know. But when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself." He said knowingly before calling out to the guard.

"And what did he say?" I asked him curiously.

"He said, he was just looking for a good time." I looked away from him as the guards finally started to drag out a tall, rough looking man. He had long, unkempt hair that fell to his shoulders, and scruff about his neck and face looking as if he had not shaved in days. The guards brought him to his knees in front of us, and he grabbed the bars to keep his face from hitting them.

I could hear Evie and Jonathan whispering furiously behind me, "This- this is the man that you stole it from?"

"Yes exactly. So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin-"

"Who are you?" The stranger asked loudly as he looked us all over, "And who're the broads?" I snorted, this man was clearly American. If his accent hadn't tipped me off, his lack of manners would have.

My snort apparently had been rather loud, because suddenly I was looking straight into the Americans slightly bloodshot, but still quite pretty, blue eyes.

"Ah yes. Well I-I'm just a sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word and all that," I rolled my eyes, breaking eye contact with the ragged stranger, "But these are my sisters Evie and Rose." Jonathan said pointing to us in turn.

"How do you do." Evie and I said at the same time, our manners had been all but beaten into us at a young age so it was hard to resist if I wasn't doing so consciously.

"Oh, well." He looked us both up and down before looking up at me again, "Guess they're not total losses." I resisted the urge to snort again and I knew my eyes told just how funny I thought this situation was as Evie exclaimed, quite offended at this point, "I beg your pardon!"

It looked like the chap was going to say something else as he looked at me but he was cut off by the warden shouting across the yard, before he looked back at us saying he would right back, leaving us alone with the prisoner, or as alone as one could be with two guards standing at his back.

"Ask him about the box." I heard Jonathan whisper behind me.

I turned to watch as Evie visibly tried to collect herself, "Um, we have found... Uh, hello. Excuse me." Evie struggled to get the man's attention.

I reached down and touched the mans hand, "Excuse me," I had his attention now, "We found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask about it." I said as I withdrew my hand.

He looked at my withdrawn hand for a moment before he he said quite distinctly, "No."

"No?" I asked confused.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." He said calmly without a hint of doubt.

"H-How did you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evie asked uncertainly.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." Evie looked over at me in disbelief as I raised my eyebrows impressed despite myself. The stranger looked up at me as well seeing Evie do so. I narrowed my eyes at him a bit, I couldn't help but believe this man was telling us the truth.

Jonathan stepped right up the bars in front of me interrupting our impromptu stare down, "But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?" I closed my eyes and shook my head, honestly Jonathan.

I opened my eyes to the man looking at Jonathan quite closely, "Do I know you?" He asked suddenly.

Jonathan looked nervous, "No, no. I've just got one of those faces." A flash of recognition went through the strangers eyes before his hand went straight between the bars and hit Jonathan right in the nose. I couldn't help but giggle as Jonathan fell back on the ground holding his face. Evie rushed over and tried to pull his hands from his face, "No! Don't look at me," Jonathan yelped as he tried to get away, "I'm not pretty any more." He wailed some more as Evie tried to calm him down.

I was trying not to laugh as I looked back up at the stranger in front of me, He was looking directly at me but his hands were clenched around the bars in front of him as if he were in pain. I looked over at the guards suspiciously and sure enough one of the guards was walking away, more than likely having just hit the man in front of me after he had hit Jonathan.

I glanced back at the stranger in front of me as I struggled not to glare at the guards behind him. He looked quite amused as he took in my struggle. I stepped over Jonathan's prone figure, as he continued to moan dramatically on the floor, and got up quite close to the bars.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" I asked him, still in a bit of disbelief over the fact that this man in front of me had been to a place from which no one had ever returned.

"Yeah, I was there." He said carelessly.

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

I grinned at him, and he looked a bit taken aback by that before he visibly collected himself to say, "I was there. Seti's place," He said this part quite dramatically, "City of the Dead."

"Could you tell me how to get there?" I asked him curiously, "I mean the exact location." I spoke softly not wanting to be overheard by the guards that stood behind him or by the warden who was slowly making his way back to us.

"You want to know?" He asked leaning closer to the bars separating us.

"Well, yes." I whispered leaning in closer to hear him better as we were both whispering.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked again leaning in even closer.

I gave him a pointed look, "Yes." I said impatiently.

He wiggled his fingers at me, beckoning me closer. I was a bit confused, we were already quite close at this rate, so I wasn't sure why he wanted me even closer, unless he really felt the need for secrecy.

I leaned forward as he had asked, ready for him to enlighten me, when suddenly he reached through the bars separating us and grabbed my chin. He pulled my face even closer, and then he kissed me right on the lips. I froze for a second before responding slightly.

He pulled away roughly after a few seconds, "Then get me the hell out of here," He whispered harshly.

The guards began to drag him away, beating at his arms when he refused to let me go. He got a slightly crazed look on his face as he hit one of the guards trying to pull him through the door, "Do it lady!" He yelled as the door slammed behind him.

I looked up at the warden who had finally come back over, "Where are they taking him?" I asked him slightly panicked by what I had seen in the strangers eyes.

"To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time." He said laughing nastily.

* * *

I looked on nervously as the noose was slipped around the strangers neck. "I will give you one hundred pounds to save this mans life." I heard Evie say behind me.

"Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang." I shot him a dirty look, before going back to watching helplessly.

They tightened the noose, "T-Two hundred pounds!" Evie exclaimed nervously.

"Proceed."

"Three hundred pounds!"

The guard that had been tightening the noose around the strangers neck stopped suddenly as he yelled something up to warden. The warden looked offended, "Of course we do not let him go!" I tightened my grip on the railing as the guard whacked the stranger on the back of the head.

"Five hundred pounds!" The warden finally called for a pause, "And what else?" he asked greedily, "I am a very lonely man." He placed his hand on my sisters knee rubbing slightly. She whacked his hand away with her book, setting off laughter throughout the stadium that was set up around us.

The warden looked around angrily before he yelled out, "Yalla tlak!"

"NO!" I screamed as the guard pulled the lever, my eyes never leaving the strangers face, his eyes on mine as the platform dropped.

The warden laughed obnoxiously, "His neck did not break!" He looked over at Evie, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle death." The people in the stadium began to chant and scream as the stranger struggled to breathe past the rope on his neck.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra!" I yelled at the warden as I broke my gaze from the stranger.

"You lie." The wardens eye took on an even greedier glint.

"She would never!" Evie said coming to my defense.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" The warden asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" I said impatiently.

"Truly?"

"Yes," Evie broke in, "And if you cut him down we will give you..." she glanced at the stranger, "Ten percent!"

"Fifty percent!"

"Twenty!"

"Forty!"

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five!"

"Deal!" I broke in desperately.

The warden groaned, "Cut him down." He yelled.

I smiled in relief as the guards cut the stranger down.

Hopefully this would be worth it.

* * *

 **Welp. There goes Chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes an attempt at a Chapter three**

* * *

Slight Difference

Chapter 3

A few days later found me and my siblings pushing our way through the crowd that had gathered in Giza Port. As we stopped a few yards from the bridge that led onto the deck of our boat, I could feel the heavy weight of Evie's disapproving stare on my back.

"What is it Evie?" I asked exasperatedly.

She didn't say anything for a moment, "What on earth are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself, and then back at her, "What do you mean?" I asked her warily.

She whispered harshly, "I mean why on earth are you wearing trousers?"

I looked down at myself again, I was wearing a white linen shirt that was tucked into dark brown trousers that I had then tucked into the leather knee high boots that I had bought on my last expedition. I had my two guns holstered to my belt and multiple knives attached to my thighs and sides with a few more on the insides of my boots. I had my long hair tied back into a long braid and a high-crowned, wide-brimmed fedora atop of my head.

I suppose she really isn't used to me wearing anything but skirts.

"Evie honey, I wear this whenever I go on a dig. It's much too difficult to go running about in a skirt." I said sensibly.

She huffed at me. "We're not at Hamunaptra yet."

"True," I grinned wickedly, "But trousers are much more comfortable." I skipped away laughing before she could give into any murderous thoughts.

She turned away from me and looked to Jonathan, "Do you really think he's going to show up?" She asked skeptically. We had found out the day before that his name was Rick O'Connell, which was a relief really, calling him the stranger in my head had been getting annoying.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck." Jonathan said responding to Evie's earlier question as he looked around the dock, "He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word." He said reassuringly.

"Well personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." I raised my eyebrows a bit at that.

"Anyone I know?"

And there he was, the scoundrel himself. Evie blushed as she started to mumble incoherently, but he wasn't paying much attention to her. Instead he was looking down at me with approval as he took in my sensible apparel.

I stared right back as I appreciated the hair that now hung straight around O'Connell's ears, neatly brushed to the side. He was cleanly shaven and clothed, and he looked ready for just about anything with his guns holstered at his sides and a duffel hanging from his left hand.

His eyes came back up to mine as I said approvingly, "You clean up nicely Mr. O'Connell."

"You don't do too badly yourself, Miss. Carnahan." He smirked at me slightly, holding my gaze for a few moments before I looked away shifting my weight uncomfortably, I could feel his eyes burning into me as I willed myself not to blush like a silly school girl.

I was beginning to turn pink when Jonathan came to my rescue, "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh O'Connell?" he said patting him on the chest grinning like a loon.

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing." O'Connell causally checked his pockets, making sure everything was still there.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner... partner."

"Jonathan," I said deadpan, "you steal from me all the time."

Jonathan turned slightly to grin at me, "Yes well, you're my sister, so It doesn't count."

"That reminds me," O'Connell said smiling slightly, "No hard feelings about the-" He mimed a punch.

Jonathan shook his head quickly, "Oh no, no. Happens all the time."

I laughed a bit before turning to Mr. O'Connell, "How's your neck feeling." I asked with some concern, "We tried to stop the warden before, but he was a greedy fellow."

O'Connell rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, "It's not so bad," He said, "only a bit of bruising."

"Oh good." I said smiling up at him a bit nervously.

"I had actually meant to thank you for that," he said seriously, "you really saved my neck out there." We both grinned at that.

Evie cleared her throat, "Mr. O'Connell." She visibly tried to collect herself as O'Connell turned his piercing gaze to her, "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of flimflam?" I closed my eyes and grimaced slightly.

"Because if it is, I am warning you-"

"You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way: my whole damn garrison believed in this so much... that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood."

We were all silent as O'Connell turned his head towards me, "Let me get your bags." He then picked up my bag full of clothes and ammo before he turned around and pushed his way through the crowd and over to our boat. I watched him walk away in shock before I turned back to my siblings.

I groaned, "Evie-"

Jonathan interrupted me, "Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all." Jonathan smirked at Evie as I started to make my own way to the boat.

"Bright good morning to all." I groaned in exasperation and looked over my shoulder at the warden, "What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much." He pushed past me, making me stumble slightly.

I made a face at his back.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 **A bit of a shorter chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've made some changes to the previous chapters. Just a heads up.**

Slight Difference

Chapter 4

I jumped as a bag landed on the table in front of me.

I glared up at O'Connell, lowering my book, as he smirked down at me, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sure." I said deadpan. "You look really sorry."

He tried to look innocent, "Still angry about that kiss, huh?"

I smirked up at him, "If you can call that a kiss."

O'Connell narrowed his eyes before he looked away, unbuckling the straps on his bag and rolling it out roughly onto my table.

I looked down at his bag and raised my eyebrows, impressed despite myself. "Last time really that bad?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me, his eyes dark, "Lady, there's something out there, something under that sand."

I stared at him as he looked away, "Rose."

His head snapped up, "What?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded decisively. "Call me Rose."

I changed the subject, "My sister's hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually."

I grinned up at him, "Which is funny considering she's a librarian." His eyes were still dark as he looked at me, I looked away before continuing, "My brother thinks there's treasure."

I picked up one of his knives, fiddling with it as he sat down across from me, "What do you think's out there?" I asked curiously.

O'Connell looked at me seriously as I played with his knife, "In a word? Evil." My eyes shot up to his as my hands froze, the knife slipping in my hands, creating a long but shallow cut across the length of my palm before I caught it again in my other hand.

I hissed softly, "Damn." I set the knife back on O'Connell's bag, grabbing a handkerchief from the bag by me feet, casually avoiding his eyes.

O'Connell didn't say anything for a moment, "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs," He reached across the table, catching my injured hand in his, gently pulling it across the table, "believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." He said quietly, taking a flask from one of the pockets of his bag, uncapping it quickly.

I looked down at his bent head from beneath my lashes, "I don't believe," I grit my teeth as he poured, what smelled like bourbon, onto the palm of my hand, "in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell."

He didn't look up from my hand, "Rick." I gaped at him as he took the handkerchief from my other hand.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

His eyes flicked up at me as he smirked, "Call me Rick." He went back to tending my hand, wrapping it in my handkerchief, tying it snugly in place with a simple knot. He straightened, nodding in satisfaction, turning my hand in his grasp, checking for anything he could have missed.

He loosened his grasp on my hand when he found nothing else, looking at me from across the table, an unreadable look in his eyes.

I gently pulled my hand from his grasp, as I stood slowly, "Thank you... Rick, I appreciate it." I smiled at him nervously.

"No problem." He said, rising as I made my around the table.

I stopped next to him, "Um... by the way... why did you kiss me?" I asked, looking anywhere but him as I played with the cloth wrapped around my injured hand nervously.

He was silent for a moment before he grabbed my uninjured hand in his, threading his fingers with my own, "I was about to be hanged," I flinched at the mention of his near death experience, "I figured kissing a pretty lady before I died would be a nice way to go."

I blushed a little, laughing, "I guess I can't argue with you there."

I smiled up at him, standing on my toes, leaning in placing a kiss on his warm cheek, "Thanks for fixing my hand." I slipped my fingers from his shocked grasp, "Goodnight Rick." I patted his cheek lightly, chuckling internally at the dumbfounded look on his face, before slipping past him and making my way back to my room.

I paused as I turned the corner, looking back at him. He stood in the same spot, looking after me with a rather heated look in his eyes. His hand was raised, his fingers touching the same spot I had kissed him.

My face blushed a bright red as the hand that had been resting on his face waved at me cheekily. My eyes flicked up to his grinning face before I looked away quickly, almost running to the room I shared with Evie opening the door quickly, and slamming it shut behind me.

I breathed out heavily. Well that was interesting.

* * *

A man was holding a knife to my throat. All of my weapons lay on my bed where I had been cleaning them and Evie was looking at me terrified as she pointed to where the map was.

"And the key?" He rasped threateningly.

Evie looked around frantically, "The key. The key?"

"What key?" I asked breathlessly. The man behind me growled, and the knife dug further into my neck.

The door to our room burst open, "Rose!" I gasped as the man behind me tightened his grip.

O'Connell looked at us fiercely before he turned to the window, shooting the man that had been standing there, effectively distracting the man behind me.

I grabbed the candle that was on the table in front of me, and plunged it into his eye in one swift move. He screamed in pain as I pushed him away from me, scrambling into O'Connell's waiting arms.

He only held me for a second before he pushed me behind him, ushering me and Evie into the hallway as he kept his guns trained on the people still in the room.

Evie started to run down the hallway, before she stopped suddenly and started running back, "The map! The map! We forgot the map!"

O'Connell reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed him, "Relax. I'm the map." He gestured with his gun, "It's all up here."

"Well that's comforting." I said teasingly, winking at Evie as gun shots rang out all around us.

O'Connell grinned as he started shooting bandits, using the wall as cover, "A little faith would be nice ladies. Now hold this." He handed me his bag as he started reloading his gun quickly, ignoring the shots that were getting closer and closer to his head.

I reached out as he finally finished loading his gun and pulled him bodily towards myself as a bullet sped right past his head. We stood there a moment, before O'Connell shook his head and pulled away, quickly firing at the man on the balcony and then others that were in our way, making a clear path to the railing of the boat.

O'Connell took the bag from my grasp as he holstered his guns, "Can you swim?" He asked Evie.

"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it!" Evie yelled at him.

He picked her up, "Trust me. It calls for it." He threw her over the edge of the boat and she landed in the water with a splash, he then turned towards me with a grin, "How bout you princess?"

I gaped at him, "Prince- behind you!" I yelled as a bandit climbed over the rail behind O'Connell. O'Connell spun and quickly punched him hard in the face before kicking his legs out from underneath him knocking him out cold. He turned back to me with a questioning quirk of his eyebrows.

"I-" I was cut off again as the warden came running up, "O'Connell! O'Connell! What are we going to do?"

O'Connell grabbed me by the waist and plastered me against him, grabbing my arms and placing them around his neck as he moved towards the railing, "Wait here! We'll go get help!" And with that he propelled us both over the edge of the boat.

His arms tightened around my waist and I buried my face into his neck as we fell towards the murky water, submerging quickly but keeping his grip on my waist the whole time.

We broke through the surface moments later, "Alright, I'm going to ask this one more time." He said once he had caught his breath, slowly starting to make his way towards the bank, dragging me with him, "Can you swim?"

I laughed as I loosened my grip on him, placing my hands on his shoulders, straightening my arms so I could look at his face, "Yes I can swim." I said exasperatedly, "I did try to tell you."


End file.
